For prior art shore protection works, the front of the slope stopper is covered with ripraps and concrete blocks to prevent erosion of the end of the slope and foundation movement by waves. Also, foot protection of the end of the slope is performed to prevent the progress of foundation movement or erosion. For foot protection, many methods of construction are used there is the soil guard execution method as one example shown in Japanese patent application 04359388 to Matsuoka. The Matsuoka sand guard is constructed by a cage frame formed on site using bar steel wire frame, expanding wire netting, horizontal joint material, diagonal bracing and end part wire netting as main parts, and this cage frame is filled with earth and sand and stacked up like steps.
However, the Matsuoka method has several disadvantages. First, because the earth- and soil-filled cage frames are heavy, the process of stacking up these cage frames like steps requires heavy machinery, like a big crane, making the process difficult in small work sites. Also, moving the heavy earth and soil blocks is a very dangerous operation. Second, because the cage frame is substantially made by wire netting, it does not have good strength. When earth and soil filled, the wire netting may not be able to handle the weight of earth and soil and will deform. Further, when it is used as shore protection, the wire netting cages may be deformed by a big force of water, like floodwaters. In such situations, the functionality is lost because the earth and soil will flow out.
As such, there remains a need for an improved breast wall construction which can be constructed easily, quickly and safely at many sites.